The Blooming Flower Case File -Fortune-
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Blooming Flower Case File -Fortune- is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese New Years 2020 event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Blooming Flower Case File -Wealth-, Hu Ye and Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-170526) (referred to as "17-chan") greet Fire Mouse, as well as Zhuang Zi and Hui Shi. Fire Mouse wishes them a happy New Year in return. Hu Ye mentions that 17-chan had said that the network had shown that Fire Mouse had been in battle recently. Fire Mouse then explains what happened with Crystal Nian Beast. 17-chan remarks that she had a feeling that Caishen and Zhao Gongming were in the area. Hu Ye and 17-chan express some concern about Fire Mouse's condition, but he assures them he is fine thanks to Zhuang Zi's help. The two Immortals are surprised, and Hu Yu, much like many of the other Immortals Zhuang Zi ran into this day, brings up his duel with Nan Hua. Hui Shi just mumbles that yes, this is that Zhuang Zi, clearly annoyed by how much it is getting brought up. Hu Ye says he would have liked to stay and spar with Zhuang Zi, but he has another mission he needs to do, and Zhuang Zi tells him not to be concerned about it, and can join his course at the Department of Heavenly Principles at any time. Hui Shi just remarks that normally nobody would dare tell an Immortal to learn from the Department of Heavenly Principles. 17-chan says it was a good thing that they ran into them, and mentions that Bi Gan had been working with the Hou Tu management system, and had just finished analyzing the data they found in the Peach Blossom Garden. Before she can clarify what that was, suddenly a scream comes from somewhere, asking something to stop. Hu Ye asks where the scream came from, and Fire Mouse seems to recognize the voice. They run over and find Peach Blossom, the manager of the Garden that they have been looking for. Peach Blossom warns them to not come any closer, while Fire Mouse tells her to hang on as he comes to help her. Suddenly some leaves fall from above, and Hu Ye quickly grabs Fire Mouse and pulls him back, who responds that he needs to go help Peach Blossom. Hu Ye tells him to calm down, and 17-chan warns him that it appears that Peach Blossom has lost control. Hu Ye, to demonstrate, picks up one of the leaves and puts it on a nearby branch, and the leaf easily cuts through the branch, much to Fire Mouse's dismay. 17-chan remarks that an evil power has corrupted the plants, and even Peach Blossom herself. Fire Mouse asks what they should do now, and says they should head back to the Bit Treasury since they don't have much choice. Hu Ye just responds that without Yang Jian and Caishen's help, they won't make it back. Fire Mouse just says he can't let Peach Blossom continue to suffer like this. Hui Shi then remembers something, and then brings up with Zhuang Zi that they had used the potion given to them by He Xiangu in order to cure the contaminated plants, and asks if it could be used on Immortals like Peach Blossom. Zhuang Zi responds that he isn't sure it will work, but 17-chan asks if he still has the potion with him. He explains that they have been using it on their way here to cure the trees. Hu Ye is surprised that Zhuang Zi was entrusted with one of the greatest treasures of the Eight Immortals. 17-chan says that there is a way for them to resolve this situation, but says they need to stop Peach Blossom first. Hu Ye acknowledges this, and tells Fire Mouse to distract Peach Blossom. Fire Mouse agrees, and asks them to make sure they don't hurt her, although Hu Ye says she will probably end up a little hurt. Suddenly, a growl is heard, and Nian Beast suddenly appears, with Hu Ye cursing the bad timing. Nian Beast says she won't let them help Peach Blossom, while Fire Mouse tells her to get out of the way. The group then goes to attack them. After fighting off some corrupted animals as well, the group defeats the Nian Beast and manages to use the potion to somewhat cure Peach Blossom. As Hu Ye pins Nian Beast down, Nian Beast wonders how she could have been beaten by people that weren't even Caishens. Hu Ye tells her to stop struggling, or else its going to hurt even more. Nian Beast then suddenly breaks free, having only pretended to be defeated in order to surprise him. She says she will remember this, and runs away as if she wasn't hurt at all. Hu Ye wonders how she recovered so fast, and 17-chan says to let her go since they have to help Peach Blossom right now. Fire Mouse goes to Peach Blossom and asks if she is OK, and she says she is and asks the same of him. The group then hears a voice complimenting them on their work, and saying that they would have to join in next time. Zhuang Zi immediately recognizes it as the "Disciple of Riches" from before, while Hui Shi remarks that he really hates her. A shadow from a nearby tree jumps down, and 17-chan is about to reveal her name before the "Disciple of Riches" stops her and says that it's her line to say. Hui Shi, annoyed at her act, just says that they know that she is the "Disciple of Riches" already. The girl corrects him by saying she is the "Manager of Fortune", the "Contractor of Dragons", and "The Sacred Emissary". She proclaims that mighty powers of ancient dynasties flow through her, but before she can finish, 17-chan asks her to use her powers to fully heal Peach Blossom (while also calling the girl "Long-chan"). The girl starts to protest that it's not her name, but then reluctantly agrees to do it, handing a coin to Peach Blossom. She uses some odd Sage Art, and the corruption within Peach Blossom is absorbed by the coin. The girl asks for the coin back, which has now turned black. Peach Blossom thanks the girl, also referring to her as "Long-chan". The girl tries to tell her that she already said that's not her name, as she's desperately trying to keep up her act. Hui Shi asks the others if they happen to know this weird girl, and if she is an Immortal. The girl responds by calling him the weirdo here, and once again says she is the "Disciple of Riches". 17-chan just introduces the girl as Dilong Caishen, one of the Immortals sent by the Hou Tu system. Zhuang Zi asks if that means Dilong Caishen was with 17-chan, and 17-chan says that Dilong Caishen did very well at the Bit Treasury and was able to become a Caishen; however, Dilong Caishen was supposed to remain confined within the Bit Treasury, and not outside with the Hou Tu system. Dilong Caishen remarks that the boredom was killing her. 17-chan continues by explaining that whenever someone bad happens, Dilong Caishen usually likes to sneak outside and then sneak back in. Dilong Caishen responds that she's not "sneaking", she's "merely bending reality to her will in order to fulfill her destiny". Hui Shi mentions that Caishen had said something about how Dilong Caishen should stay away from someone, and 17-chan looks like she wants to say something about it but just doesn't finish. Fire Mouse points out that Peach Blossom is now OK thanks to Dilong Caishen's help. 17-chan then says that she forgot to mention something important - according to the Hou Tu system, there is something dangerous going on. Zhuang Zi remarks that there have been a lot of Nian Beasts active this time. 17-chan explains that, according to Bi Gan, the Nian Beasts have united under a leader. Fire Mouse remarks that that must be why the Nian Beasts are acting differently than they were in previous years. Dilong Caishen says that the Nian Beasts are affecting the "underground dragon" with their darkness, and says that the howl of the dragon beckons her before she overdramatically covers her eyes in agony. Peach Blossom states that she had tried to locate the Nian Beasts earlier, but had ended up corrupted. Hu Ye says that the Hou Tu system is currently a mess, and he assumes that they will probably send more Fude Zhengshens. Suddenly, 17-chan is issued a warning on her contact device, and she starts speaking with Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-190526) (referred to as "19-chan"), who is currently at the Hou Tu system. 19-chan says that they issued the "Caishen Warning" a few minutes ago, and that they need to be careful as the situation isn't looking good. Hui Shi asks what the "Caishen Warning" is, while 17-chan asks Dilong Caishen if she can locate the leader of the Nian Beasts. Dilong Caishen just responds that they found the right girl for the job, and asks if they are prepared to follow in the footsteps of the Disciple of Riches, and if they are prepared for her show. The story is then continued in The Blooming Flower Case File -Nian-. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the New Years duo version of Hu Ye and Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-170526). Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Hu Ye & Fude Zhengshen: '''The Hou Tu management system detected errors in the Peach Blossom Garden. Hu Ye & Fude Zhengshen (called 17-chan) are investigating. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates